


¿Soy Hermosa?{Cassiopeia x Talon}| League of Legends | One-shot

by Yhoshiro



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Drama, F/M, League of Legends - Freeform, Noxus, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 10:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15434799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yhoshiro/pseuds/Yhoshiro
Summary: Un joven Talon se adentra en la vida de los Du Couteau.-One-shot





	¿Soy Hermosa?{Cassiopeia x Talon}| League of Legends | One-shot

* * *

 

Marcus Du Couteau entró en su gran mansión con una sonrisa en la cara, no parecía ser el mismo caso de la figura siniestra que lo seguía con cautela. Aquella figura vestía ropas roídas, una capa hecha girones, con su capucha perfectamente moldeada, para que lo tapase prácticamente entero, su máscara, aunque rota por la zona del cuello tapaba lo que él quería. Parecían que ambos hombres habían disputado un buen enfrentamiento antes de llegar, y el vencedor, Marcus, estaba alegre por su victoria. Mas el otro no hablaba, tampoco le hacía falta, su ruin mirada lo decía todo por él; escrutando cada recoveco de aquella gran morada, desnudando a cada persona con sus ojos amarillos. Sus hombros, rígidos como columnas, advertían que un movimiento brusco de cualquiera era suficiente para hacer que el halcón echara a volar.

Una chica rubia, alta, de pechos voluminosos y perfectos, caderas como péndulos de seducción, mirada turquesa y embriagadora dejó su lugar para acercase con una sonrisa en la cara; su sonrisa no podía ser más perfecta, como todo aquello que parecía estar dispuesto en ella. Tenía tan solo diecisiete años, pero destilaba en su porte que ya era toda una mujer.

El hombre que la estaba sosteniendo sobre sus rodillas puso una mueca de ofuscación cuando la vio partir de su lado. Aquel hombre era casi de la edad de Marcus, y por el ambiente parecían haber interrumpido algo, mas su pariente parecía acostumbrado a tales juegos de su hija pues no le prestó la mayor atención.

—¿Quién es, papá?— el tono meloso con el que se dirigía a su padre hizo que Talon tragara saliva. Aquella muchacha no le daba buena espina, como todo lo demás. Marcus tomó del hombro al chico y lo miró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Éste es Talon, y espero con ansias que se una a nuestro Alto Mando.— la chica dio una vuelta alrededor de él examinándolo con cautela, con una mueca burlona en la cara y sus ojos turquesa brillantes por la novedad. Emitió una risilla y justo cuando estuvo a punto de abrir la boca su padre pareció adelantársele, como sabiendo demasiado bien las características de su hija. — Pero mientras se decide, será nuestro invitado. —añadió. —No es tu sirviente, Cassiopeia. —ella rodó los ojos, y exhaló con frustración. La novedad se había hecho vieja demasiado pronto. En milésimas de segundo dejó de prestarle atención para pasar a abrazar a su padre y restregar los mofletes en el pecho de éste.

—¿Me has traído algo de los suburbios padre?, ¿un regalo hermoso?— su pariente le dio un par de palmaditas en la cabeza.

—Anda, ve a por tu hermana. —ella resopló molesta.

—¿Nada?, ¿ni una mísera joya?

—Cassiopeia, ve a por tu hermana.— ésta hinchó su pecho, parecía molesta, mas pasó a mirar al nuevo invitado con una sonrisa amarga, pero sumamente atrayente también. La mirada dorada del chico se clavó en ella sin quererlo, pareció notarlo pues ladeó su cabeza de manera altiva y casi en un susurro aseveró.

—Espero que merezcas la pena. —cuán distante era aquel tono del que parecía acostumbrar a usar con su padre. Las cejas de la chica acortaron las distancias con sus ojos, durante un segundo pudo ver, la clase de corrupción que el tono claro de éstos portaba en su interior.

Katarina era cuanto menos lo opuesto a su hermana. Era una muchacha hermosa, no había duda de que ambas lo eran, y apostaban por su belleza para ser sutiles, pero la mayor era dada a no dejarlo todo en manos de una característica que para ella no era relevante.

Katarina entrenaba con su padre prácticamente todos los días, mas ahora éste debía de turnarse. A veces, solo cuando el nuevo chico parecía dispuesto, entrenaba también con Marcus. Pero Talon era más dado a observar. Observar qué clase de entrenamiento ofrecía a su propia hija, qué clase de habilidades él podía absorber y cuáles eran para él non gratas,  pues las veía superadas por las suyas propias.

Y Katarina era buena, muy buena. Aunque algo más mayor que él podía ver el potencial asesino a leguas, si ésta no tenía cuidado, le pasaría como a él; otras bandas tratarían de reclutarla y encadenarla para siempre entre sus trabajos a cambio de una vida digna o meramente, vivir.

Pero Cassiopeia… Cassiopeia únicamente salía al jardín de la mansión para tomar el Sol en los días calurosos, para columpiarse en los días de viento, y en los días lluviosos nunca se le veía por la mansión.

Un puñal cayó justo al lado de la chica rubia quien tumbada en la hierba se sobresaltó un poco y luego rio despreocupada. Sacó la daga de la tierra e incorporándose un poco se la dio al nuevo chico. Examinó su cara, desenmascarada esta vez y afinó sus labios en una astuta sonrisa. Torpemente trató de darle la vuelta al arma para agarrarla por el filo dejando el mango justo para ser tomado. Talon cogió la daga sin mirarla siquiera, no le interesaba en absoluto tipos de personas como ella, y menos cuando aquella mujer no suponía peligro alguno, quizás con el tiempo, solo sería un peligro para sí misma, pues saciar sus caprichos era demasiado complicado.

—Deberías apartarte. —la primera vez que hablaba con ella. Ésta se sorprendió al escucharle, después de todo aquel chico nunca le hablaba. —Estamos entrenando. —ella se tumbó en la hierba de nuevo, con su cuerpo parcialmente descubierto brillante por el sudor y los rayos de sol que reflejaban en su perfecta e impoluta piel. Al contrario que la de su hermana que ostentaba ya, a su corta edad, alguna que otra cicatriz. Puso una tela sobre sus ojos y añadió de manera casi burlona.

—Yo estaba aquí primero. —notó como Talon se iba mediante el crujir de la hierba. —Si me dejáis alguna cicatriz te haré responsable. —rio como una niña que trataba de provocar a sus amigos en el colegio.

Tratar de detener la corrupción era un trabajo que nunca había hecho, ni siquiera le importaba qué clase de gente se lucraba con qué o no. Él siempre se había ganado la vida robando, no dejaba de ser un tipo de maleante, aunque solitario, lícito no era. Pero Marcus tenía objetivos claros, jamás había visto a alguien tan patriota, quizás su hija mayor, la cual siempre estaba atenta a los pasos de su padre mas la otra parecía tan centrada en sí misma que le restó toda importancia. Contaron con ella, al igual que con el resto de familiares, incluido Talon. Habían llegado a un dato importante y es que un hombre llamado Galder, el cual era teniente en el ejército de Darkwill, parecía comenzar a conspirar en su contra tras las tensiones respecto a Kalamanda. Darkwill estaba en el punto de mira y muy convenientemente el nuevo partidario para ostentar su cargo se había presentado en una época de debilidad civil en Noxus. Galder estaba cooperando con alguien para tratar de culpar a Darkwill de todo lo que allí estaba pasando. Marcus sugirió al General que se retirase por un tiempo, dejando en sí mismo el cargo, pues parecía correr peligro tras todas las revueltas que se estaban llevando a cabo en Noxus. Darkwill aceptó, y abandonó muy a su pesar su puesto relegándolo por un tiempo en Du Couteau, el cual tuvo muchísimo apoyo por parte del populacho, no pareciendo ser aquello plato de buen gusto para Jericho Swain. ¿Qué era todo aquello que había intrincado detrás?, no lo sabía, pero cada día estaban más cerca, y Galder era un paso, pero llegar hasta él y su información sería difícil.

La ocasión de pertenecer a algo más grande que a sí mismo era espeluznante, y a la vez gratificante. Talon no se llevaba demasiado bien con Katarina, pues ésta parecía tener cierta rivalidad con él respecto a su padre. Lo entendía, él era bueno y que ella se marcase como meta llegar a ser mejor era algo que le impresionaba. Sin embargo colaborar juntos, era algo que los acercaba, si bien sus circunstancias eran diferentes, no eran tan distintos.

Comenzaba a detestar a Cassiopeia, su escrupuloso pensamiento no le delataba de cara a las confrontaciones con ella, pues él siempre pisaba sobre seguro, y hacer caso a una niña caprichosa no era algo que gustase hacer con su tiempo. Usualmente ella le dejaba en paz, no así a su hermana, de la cual se compadecía en ciertas ocasiones. No eran pocas las veces que Cassiopeia llegaba llorando por algún tipo de mal de amores, por peleas estúpidas con otras personas por rivalidades entres fortunas. Cuán desprovista de mundo estaba esa mujer, y cuán tediosa era. Llevaba la muerte escrita en la cara y era algo que tanto Katarina como Marcus parecían ver con él.

El día lluvioso calaba hasta huesos, Talon tenía un ligero dolor de cabeza, y si bien la lluvia solía relajarlo, no ese tipo de llovizna rasa y pesada. Salió en la noche, al no poder dormir, encontrándose en el porche del jardín a una mujer de cabellos rubios, completamente encrespados por la humedad, y enredados por su paseo nocturno a vete tú a saber dónde. Llevaba puesto un vestido negro de escote en uve, prolongado casi hasta la altura de su ombligo, y su pálida piel daba un contraste sumamente tentador. Los tirantes de su vestido aclamaban querer caerse y deslizarse por sus brazos con cada movimiento que ésta hacía. Talon quiso darse la vuelta en cuanto la vio allí sentada en una especie de columpio rígido de madera donde Marcus solía pasar su tiempo de meditación.

—¡Talon!— lo llamó torpemente. Él se giró para volver a divisarla. Ella le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se acercara y éste obedeció. La chica dio un par de palmaditas en el asiento que estaba a su lado y sonrió. Tenía una botella de ginebra agarrada con la otra mano. Pudo percibir la embriaguez en sus rojizos mofletes que la dotaban de una especie de inocencia que junto con su vestido provocativo parecía una especie de combinación hecha únicamente para ser tomada. Se fijó, también que su labio inferior sangraba, producto de un corte, que al verlo desprovisto de moretón, supuso que alguien había mordido su labio. Estaba claro que Cassiopeia estaba así por otro amante nuevo y Talon no quería tener nada que ver. Ella tiró de su brazo para sentarlo a su lado. Cuando ambos estuvieron sentados ella balanceó un poco el columpio y rio como una colegiala. Él sin embargo se mantuvo sin decir palabra. Quería irse de allí y quizás su silencio la aburriría, como muchas otras veces antes.

—¿Quieres?— le pasó la botella y él negó con la cabeza. —Hmm.— emitió el sonido con fuerza, queriendo ser escuchada por su compañero. Se acercó a él y se restregó un poco. Talon, quien odiaba el contacto físico con las personas, se alejó con discreción de ella y ésta pareció notarlo. Carcajeó. —Dime Talon, ¿Eres Gay?— él la miró alzando una ceja, no respondiendo a la pregunta. —¿No sabes lo qué es ser Gay?, ya sabes, follar con otros chicos, que te den por el culo o dar por el culo a otros. Metérsela a otros.

—No.—quiso parar la incomodidad que le producía que ésta hablara de esa forma. Sabía que era caprichosa, pero no tenía ni idea de aquella faceta. No se sorprendió, Cassiopeia parecía mostrar una cara para cada situación. Quizás creyó conveniente mostrarse así ante él. La chica posó la botella en el suelo y paró de balancearse.

— Entonces. — afinó sus ojos turquesa en un una sonrisa tan hermosa que dejaba atrás la humedad y la pesadez de la horripilante noche. —¿Quieres follar?—¿Qué era aquello que pareció entrever tras el veneno corrupto de sus aguas verdosas? Talon sonrió discretamente mientras la divisaba entera. Aproximó la palma de su mano a la cara de la chica y esperó, recorriendo cada hueco de su piel descubierta con su mirada dorada. Deslizó su mano hasta el labio herido de la chica y ésta se quejó un poco cuando él lo tocó con suavidad. —¿No te parezco hermosa?— la impaciencia de ella pudo hacerse palpable.

—Eres hermosa. —porque lo era. Talon adoraba la simetría en la cara de la chica, que cada pieza estuviera colocada en el lugar indicado, ni más ni menos. Cada curva, cada color, cada pequeña manchita en la piel de Cassiopeia era un regalo para los ojos. Provista de una belleza que opacaba a todas las demás mujeres del lugar. Y ella sabía usarlo bien. —Pero, ¿dónde está?—la chica lo miró desconcertada.

—¿Quién?

—La persona con quien supuestamente puedo follar. —los ojos de ella centellearon y se llenaron de una humedad que los hizo vidriosos. Carcajeó exageradamente y tomó la botella de nuevo. Bebió y se levantó tambaleándose un poco.

—Ella está. —lo miró con una sonrisa. —Sobreviviendo en Noxus. —dio media vuelta para irse.

Un soldado que custodiaba la puerta de la mansión irrumpió en el jardín. Era extremadamente ruidoso, no solo por su armadura de placas, sino por sus gritos de desesperación llamando a su jefe una y otra vez “Marcus”. Éste dejó el entrenamiento de inmediato y se irguió tenso, Katarina lo imitó y Talon dejó un poco de espacio entre todos hasta haber obtenido la información que ese soldado parecía querer dar de manera desesperada.

—Su hija. —respiraba entrecortadamente. —Señor su hija está…— señaló hacia la puerta de la mansión y los tres echaron a correr hacía allí.

Cassiopeia estaba sujeta parcialmente por otro de los soldados quien trataba de ayudarla como podía. Ella no parecía dejarse, sonreía a pesar de su estado e incluso, tal y como era ella, le dedicaba palabras de ligue en un tono meloso desencajado. La chica estaba semidesnuda, su delicado vestido estaba hecho un harapo en la zona del pecho dejándolo completamente descubierto y desprovisto de ropa interior. Sus pechos tenían un sinfín de arañazos. Su piel estaba descolorida, tanto como su pelo. Su esencia emitía un olor dulzón y bajo ella un reguero de sangre que parecía salir de sus piernas. Su cara tenía bestiales golpes de alguien tan bruto como para ser capaz de hacer daño a algo tan hermoso. Y entonces Talon lo supo. La habían violado. Pero lejos de padecer sufrimiento alguno, ella miraba como siempre, con su tono caprichoso y burlón.

—P-Papá. —le dijo a Marcus que la tomó en brazos desesperado. —Papá, ya lo sé todo. —emitió una risita. —Papá, Galder está muerto yo lo maté, y me gustó papá, me gustó mucho. —Katarina y Talon seguían a Marcus quien llevaba a la muchacha a su habitación, con una mueca tan fría como el hielo.

—¿Qué has hecho hija mía?, ¿Qué demonios has hecho?—la depositó en la cama y le dio un tierno beso en la frente.

—D-Darkwill papá, lo van a matar. Jericho Swain. “JS”, él está detrás de todo, ten cuidado papá, él lo quiere todo. Y G-Galder… bueno, él tomó todo de mí y yo, yo tomé su vida. ¿Lo he hecho bien?— Marcus acarició la cabeza de su hija y pidió a los demás que salieran de sala.

Cassiopeia había embaucado a Galder durante un tiempo, tiempo en el que él se había propasado con ella como quiso, le había sonsacado la información que había querido. Le había robado documentos y mapas que afirmaban su apoyo al nuevo candidato a General. Era muy probable que éste se diera cuenta tras la muerte de Galder de que había sido descubierto, pero la información que ahora tenían en su poder era valiosa. La chica lo había matado con veneno; se había envenenado a sí misma, y lo había infectado a él por los fluidos corporales tras la violación que éste perpetró. Fue fácil, ella sabía que él la violaría, pero aunque iba con su mente centrada en no defenderse fue incapaz de no hacerlo. De ahí las agresiones tan marcadas en su cuerpo. Había llevado el antídoto del veneno con ella y se lo había tomado cuando todo finalizó.

Otro día lloviznoso se alzaba, tan pesado como la noche en la que ella se le propuso. Talon llegó con un cubo de agua fresca, unas vendas y un ungüento. Él no solía ir a verla, solía ser Katarina la que no se separaba de ella, pero tras la crucial información que Cassiopeia les había traído, todos se habían movilizado en busca de un plan mayor.

La chica se incorporó con dificultad, las lesiones en su zona íntima le producían un dolor agudo que a veces la dejaba sin movilidad alguna. Sonrió, aún con su picardía de siempre, al ver quien se había dejado caer por allí esta vez. Ella desnudó su torso, para dejar ver sus heridas que Talon cuidó con delicadeza.

—Ahora tengo más cicatrices que mi hermana. —sentenció. —No tengo dieciocho pero soy más mayor que ella en este aspecto. —rio un poco, y se presionó el pecho por el dolor de sus heridas al reírse. El silencio del chico la frustró un poco. Se enfrentó a él, parándole de su labor, tomando su muñeca. —¿A-Ahora? ¿Ahora puedes ver?— Talon se fundió con aquella mirada turquesa, su pupila felina se expandió al examinarla.

—Ahora puedo.—ella desvió un poco la mirada y sonrió con ternura y con un poco de malicia implícita, como signo natural.

—Talon, ahora… ¿Soy hermosa?— él se quitó su guante y acarició la cara de la mujer con delicadeza.

—Siempre lo has sido, pero yo nunca había mirado. Hasta ahora. —los labios malheridos de ella se entreabrieron en una expresión de comprensión, se acercó sintiendo la respiración del chico demasiado cerca. Lo tanteó con la mirada y lo envenenó con sus ojos turquesas.

—¿Seguirás mirándome?—él dibujó una sonrisa de medio lado.

—Siempre… siempre estaré observándote.


End file.
